U.S. patent application Ser. No. 210,694 now U.S. Pat. No. 4,377,320 filed Nov. 26, 1980 discloses a coaxial connector of the SMB type. This connector was found to be difficult to assemble and to terminate for the reasons that the tolerances were difficult to maintain between a stamped and formed spring contact member and a drawn shell member so that when they were assembled together with a dielectric spacer in the spring contact member, these parts would in many cases not remain assembled and would therefore cause terminations not to be easily made when the center contact terminated to the center conductor of a coaxial cable was inserted within the dielectric spacer.